


Our 14th Member

by KimJumin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Bottom! Seungcheol, Bottom!Reader, Idol universe, Idol! Male reader, Jealous Lee Chan | Dino, Jealous Seventeen, M/M, MALE READER INSERT, Male-reader centric, Top Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Top Lee Chan | Dino, Top Xu Ming Hao | The8, Top!Reader, male reader - Freeform, protective Seventeen, seventeen x male reader, switch! reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimJumin/pseuds/KimJumin
Summary: [[ Male reader!! ]]Seventeen introducing their 14th member, who's cold and kinda tsundere!! A maknae line member who's probably more mature than the whole group included.[[ Smut included - I'll warn you when that happens ]][ The members switch too ]Strictly  Male reader X Seventeen.[[ No other members will be shipped with each other ]]





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> MALE READER FANFICTION..!!!
> 
> OF COURSE..IT'S A FANFICTION!!
> 
> Also note that it might take a while before I include the Smut scenes..!~

[ Seventeen x Male reader ]

" Alright!! Everyone!! Gather up!! YAH KIDS GATHER UP!!! " A male with black hair yelled as the members weren't gathering up.  
  
" YAH MINGYU-AH!!! JUN-AH???! "  
  
You stifled a chuckle seeing the eldest and leader of the group, Seventeen yell around trying to gather the members. He had turned red by the time he finished gathering all the 13 members of the group.  
  
" Kids.. next time please listen to me " You tilted your head and let out a small smile on your face ( since no one was looking at you anyway ). The leader sighed and wore his red cap back onto his head before he started speaking.

" Alright. So a good news! We're collaborating with our senior group, NUEST and we'll be performing at the MAMA awards show " Seungcheol smiled brightly as the members all applauded with excitement and happiness. The younger members all cheered and Seungkwan went * _whoooooo!!!_ *.

" Wahhh that's nice " Wonwoo whispered to Mingyu, who smiled back excitedly. Everyone was hyped up and you couldn't - no - you wouldn't want anything or anyone to break this atmosphere.

" So we're like going to work with them? Dance? " Jeonghan asked the leader, who nodded and sat down on the shiny floor in the practice room.

" Wow " Reality of the situation hit Minghao as he awed at their current state in Chinese.  
  
" I'm nervous but excited! " Joshua muttered as he placed his hand over his chest- supposedly above his thumping heart.  
  
You kept quiet and watched the members chat amongst themselves as you sat cross-legged ( Indian style ) behind the group on the floor.

" What do you think about all this, Shuu? " You blinked in surprise at the sudden question that the leader asked. Still blinking in surprise, your eyes noticed that the members had turned their heads around to watch your answer or any kind of reaction.

" Not bad " You whispered, your voice low and silky smooth. It was quiet for a while after your answer before you heard a small chuckle.  
  
" As expected of the Ice prince.." Seungcheol smiled and went back to talking with Jeonghan. The members all nodded in agreement - even Jun - before they went back to chatting.

You raised an eyebrow in question before sighing and shaking your head to yourself. It didn't matter what they thought of you now, it'd always been like this from the start.

" It's more attractive when a man is cold rather than a woman " You had read this somewhere on the Internet while surfing through the many articles of your own group.. did that apply to yourself too?

" When do we start practicing? " Jihoon asked as he looked towards their manager.

" Tomorrow and You've no schedules today "  
  
" Alright then " Jeonghan nodded happily, they'd a break for the day.

______________

" Hey Y/n! What're you doing? "

" LUCA?! "

" Shuu?! Luanmin?! Shuaiya?! "

Your headphones were suddenly snatched from your ears as you looked up from your notebook towards the younger male who was frowning.

" Yeah Chan? "

The maknae of the group pouted and sat down beside your form.

" What're you doing? "

" Studying " You raised an eyebrow in confusion as the younger pouted more.  
  
" Do you need something? " You muttered distracted between studying and helping the younger member.

" Mm.. I want you to read me a story.. you know that French one you translated for me in korean " Your gaze hardened as you looked at the maknae from top to bottom as if judging him.

" What are you? A child? " You asked calmly avoiding eye contact with the youngest member.

" Y/n...." he whined upset. You clicked your tongue and rolled your eyes, studying wasn't actually important as of now but you had to stick to your self-made schedule.

" Not now " You muttered, placing your headphones back onto your ears and pressed the play button onto the video.

Chan sighed and leaned his head on his hand while he watched you note down the notes from the lectures you'd miss during the tours or the packed schedules.

" You should spend more time with us " Chan whispered and although he knew you couldn't listen to him, he hoped you would. He quietly stood up and exited the room without saying anything else.

You slumped into your seat as soon as you heard the door's click sound indicating it was now locked.

" I'm so sorry Chan.." You muttered as your head rolled around the chair's soft edges and felt your eyes water up.

The door's knob twisted around, becoming aware of someone entering you sat up and wiped your newly forming tears off.

" Why did you do it? "

It was Seungcheol. You could already imagine him being angry that you made Chan cry * _again_ * and then he'll yell at you * _again_ *.

" Do what? " You asked quietly leaning in your chair after pausing the video playing on your handphone.

" You made Chan cry.. * _again_ * " Seungcheol's voice held an edge to it, he was going to explode soon,you just knew that. You sighed as you felt his eyes bore straight into your head.

" Not my fault. " You spoke clenching your jaw in anger and removed your laptop from a black coloured bag with the 17 logo printed in white.

" How's that not your fault?! I clearly saw him going out of your room! You made him cry again! How could you do that?! He's the Youngest member of our group.. yeah he could be childish at times but he's literally a fucking child!!! You need to keep yourself in check.. there was no need to rage out on a younger person " Seungcheol huffed in anger turning red as he stomped out of your and Minghao's shared room.

You heard the door slam loudly as it was shut, sighing you shook your head and clenched your fists around the oversized grey hoodie you wore.

" So..Chan is young and I'm not..? " You whispered feeling a fresh batch of tears cover your eyes as you thought more and more about how unfair it felt being treated like this.

Everyone- even the fans and the company - didn't baby you.. they never did and they never had to. You had already marked an image of a Ice Prince inside their minds but sometimes even you thought about how nice it would be to be pampered.

" It would be nice " You dryly chuckled and plopped your headphones on your ears and played the video again.

Chan was always pampered by the other members since he was the youngest member. A '99 liner while you were a '98 liner born at the end of the year ( December 31 ). * _I'm not young huh...of course..._ *

Since Chan was born in the early '99 he didn't call you as hyung.. he didn't need to. The two of you were only a few months apart.

" He's getting more annoying now.. " You whispered fondly and closed the laptop- you couldn't concentrate as of now even if you had university and exams to be preparing for.

" Hey " You flinched as you heard a sound directly next to your ear.

You turned around to face your roommate, Xu Minghao aka The8. He was Chinese and the two of you always spoke in Chinese when you were alone with each other.

" I know..you didn't mean to " He whispered wrapping his arms around your shoulders and smiled softly as he left a peck on your soft cheeks.

" How would you know that ? " You muttered packing everything up and placing it in the black bag from before.

" The apology note you are secretly going to place inside Chan's room and with the audio recording you are going to make for the younger about the story " Minghao smiled and released his hold from your shoulders to sit on the bed.

" T-that's only because..I don't want to listen to the horrible sounds he'd make at night " Your cheeks flushed red as you lied although the Chinese male caught onto that.

" That's illegal but I'll make do with your Lie " Minghao whispered as he stood up and gave a few pats on your head. He smiled as he played with a few strands of your hair before kneeling down and looking up at your face from beneath.

" I.." You whispered before the elder gave you a comforting hug and pulled you down from the chair onto his lap and warm hold.

You immediately wrapped your legs around the elder's waist as your hands went up to rest on his shoulders and Bury your head in the crook of his neck.

" Are you cold? " Minghao asked softly, carressing your back while one of his hand rested on your waist protectively.

" I am not.. " You blushed and smiled hiding your face into the sweet smelling turtleneck sweater of the elder. He smelled sweet and like cinnamon.

" How cute " Minghao chuckled. The two of you sat there for a while on the warm floor in each other's embrace.

________

" You're one of the best idols Pledis has produced!!! We're so proud of you!! " The CEO had called you in the day of the practicing which was supposed to start but was delayed for you.

You bowed to the man and muttered a simple * _thank you_ *. He seemed pleased when you'd entered and you questioned yourself if you'd done something good for him.

" I can't believe..!! SM called in just now!! " Your eyebrows raised in question as you watched the elder man laugh and smile happily. It was like he won a lottery or something.

" EXO Baekhyun-ssi wants to collaborate with you!!!!!! Wow..can you believe that? " He laughed and tried to compose his excited self. You nodded and bowed again.

" Ohoo you can go now and by the way... I said yes to the collab.. so prepare yourself for that "

" Yes " You bowed one last time before walking out and jogging towards the practice room. The new choreography's practice with Nu'est was today, the members had already started and here you were.

One of Seventeen's manager ran behind with you as you swiftly entered the practice room with the manager accidently bumping into your form as you stopped after entering.

" Oh sorry " he bowed but you waved him off. You turned your head towards the senior members and bowed towards them in respect.

" Oh you're here! My baby's here! " Ren aka Minki smiled as he ran and jumped to give you a tight hug.

" Yah..! Minki-ah!! You'll choke him to death! " The leader of Nu'est called out nervously with a chuckle.

" He's soooo cute! Can I adopt him? " Ren blurted out and looked at his members with a serious look. Jonghyun chuckled nervously and shook his head, he knew Minki wasn't kidding.

" No..you can't! He has a family too!! " Minhyun reminded.

" Yah! You never told me about your family!!! Aren't I your hyung?! " You gulped as you tried to escape from Ren's clutches and his * _overly obsessive love_ * as Aron called it.

Still keeping the poker face aka the cold look you tried to move out of Ren's radar and stood beside a flaring Seungcheol.

" Did you apologise to Chan? " Jeonghan asked softly afraid of making you or Seungcheol snap. You gave a short nod and stood beside the taller male, Jeonghan was slightly taller than your form by a few centimetres.

" Good boy " Jeonghan smiled and gave a gentle pat on your head. You looked away from the elder and back towards the choreographer and Hoshi-- the two people along with Jonghyun ( JR ) who created the choreography for the award show.

" Oh by the way..Y/n-ah! Congratulations!! " The manager hyung smiled brightly and took your hand into his own while shaking it.

" For? " Mingyu asked confused.

" He stood first in the whole Asia in terms of his cold looks- okay just kidding..." The manager laughed nervously as he noticed the icy cold stare he received from you.

" His recent drama, * _Only for you_ * it received a national award today!! Can you believe that?" He cheered on and smiled widely as everyone clapped for you.

You stood still as the others screamed in excitement and gave pats on your back, some even daring to hug you.

" Congratulations " Seungcheol muttered, he was happy for you,yes but he still didn't appreciate the way you treated the youngest member.

You gave him a nod. The excitement slowly died down and the three males ( Choreographer, JR, Hoshi ) decided it was time to learn the choreography.

_____________________

" Wow why is this so difficult..?! " Aron complained as he sat down beside Wonwoo, both of them sweating profusely.

" Try harder..kids " Jonghyun chuckled before drinking water from his own bottle.

It was break time after continuous practice for 5 hours and since most of them looked tired, Jonghyun declared a break.

As most of the members from both the groups rested, you and a few others practiced even during the break time.

" The greatest problem we've is.. we need someone to do flips.." A sweaty Jonghyun said as he wiped his sweat with tissues.

" Jun might be able to do it.." Hoshi suggested and looked at the Chinese male. Jun shook his head and frowned.

" I would've but I injured myself a few weeks ago and the doctor told me to rest " Jun explained.

" So..cancel the flips? "

You slid over on the floor during one of the steps, accidently bumping into Vernon, who gasped in surprise and held you by your waist.

" Be careful, Y/n-ah " Hansol whispered as you slightly looked up at the handsome male's face.

" You didn't have to hold me.. I would've managed " You muttered hiding your light blush that spread across your cheeks.

Hansol sighed and nodded. He knew you'd never change, he sometimes even thought why does he even try.

" I'll do it just because I want to " you spoke in your monotone while facing Jonghyun.

" Seriously? You can do flips? " You gave him a nod.

" Okay then..You're up for it.." Jonghyun smiled and patted your shoulder.

" Did you guys memorise the choreo? "

" Nooo " Everyone except you and the three dance teachers whined.

" Y/n..you learned the choreo? " Hoshi asked, not surprised.

" Yeah " You muttered and wiped your face lightly with a soft towel.  
  
" Then let's partner up!! "

" Let's divide in between us four "

" Y/n-ahhhh..!!! " You raised an eyebrow at the elder's smiling.

" You can teach Seungkwanie, Jihoonie, Jeonghannie and Minki " Jonghyun said as he himself walked towards his own group.

" This is going to be hard " You muttered to yourself.

______

It was indeed going hard. Halfway through the choreo, Minki started clinging onto you, Jeonghan whined every five seconds, Seungkwan stepped onto your shoes and Jihoon was just being Jihoon.

" Did everyone learn their parts? "

It'd been 6 hours- everyone practicing their own individual and group parts -- including the breaks.

A group of " Yeah " followed before everyone stood up drinking water and clearing any form of sweat on their face and body.

" We didn't perfect it so like it'll take a while " Mingyu said and took his position.

You stood behind Seungkwan, holding his waist lightly, standing in a straight line. Behind you, Joshua wrapped his arms tightly around your waist.

Before you could say anything..You'd been given the go signal.

" Seungkwan-ah.. don't you dare step on me " You whispered into the elder's ear and smirked when the said male shivered with a blush and nod.

" Or I'll kill you " Seungkwan nodded hastily as you stepped away from him and went back to your poker face, keeping your piercing gaze on the mirror.

____


	2. Chapter Two

  
It wasn't that the members were cold or annoying to you. It was that they were warm and easy to get attached to.. something that you didn't want.

You didn't like being attached to any person only to be hurt afterwards by them. It wasn't ideal by any situation.. atleast that's what you thought.

It was always like this since your birth, you'd learned not to showcase your emotions for everyone to see rather you observed their emotions.

When you'd been studying in Switzerland, you'd realised what it was being popular, being bullied and teased. From then on you never showered anyone with affection except for a few like Minghao and Ren [ Minki ].

It was hard in Pledis too. Although the company had more foreign members as compared to the rest entertainments, it still felt like something was lacking, a certain loneliness tugging in the back of your mind.

You'd left SM Entertainment and joined Pledis Entertainment, just because you wanted something new..something that could challenge [you.Plus](http://you.Plus) being in SM was [sttessful.It](http://sttessful.It) wasn't entirely your choice though, being casted by Pledis, one day on the way to school, after it being months of your group disbandment.

Yes, you heard it right. Group disbandment. You'd debuted in a band named [G.Angels](http://G.Angels) which was disbanded after a few years of debut. There was a huge fanbase all across the world but the members decided not to renew the contract...so the entertainment closed it down.

It was hard like that. You'd have to follow the company's rules and whatever they want while sacrificing whatever you'd want to do. The music was a lot different sometimes- compared to your preference.

The company says do acting then you've to do it. Even if you're bad at it. You'd always felt bad for the foreign members, they'd left their hometown  
.. their home country for something they didn't even know would be possible or not. ( Their debut )

" Controlling " It was the word you said when they asked you what you thought of the entertainment companies.

The high schools? Expensive. The popular schools like SOPA or Hanlim, very well-known amongst the Korean idols, their fees were expensive.

You'd attended Hanlim Multi Arts School, preferring the dark blue colour over the mustard yellow of SOPA. Most of the Seventeen members had graduated from other schools.

Being an active idol and student at the same time, wasn't easy. Although most of them made it look easy and you'd been an year ahead of those from your liners. ( Because of your intelligence and IQ )  
  
Then comes the SNS sites, make sure to update the proper images or things.. as they may lead to a scandal and fortunately you hadn't been involved in one yet.

Instagram and YouTube had been popular for a while now, you'd always update your own feed of Instagram and YouTube-- although both of them were most of the times ignored by you. You being too busy with the schedules and studies.

The latest post and talk everywhere on Instagram was about the collaboration project of SM' EXO's Byun Baekhyun X Pledis' 17's Shuu { Your Stage name }. It meant * _Discipline_ *.

You'd make a fan account of Seventeen without letting the company know about it. They still didn't know. Posting images of the members- pretending to be a fan and unanimously chatting with the other Fandom. Even the fans didn't know it was you.

You'd always admired the leaders of all the Korean pop groups, they'd been maintaining the thin thread between the members and the company intact. Even your leader, Choi Seungcheol aka [S.coups](http://S.coups), had been one of them and you respected him.

" HYUNG " You bitterly chuckled and watched as the members of your group play along with MonstaX members.

It didn't really matter that literally no one called you * _hyung_ *ever since you stepped in korea. If anything you'd been curious as most of the staff and fans said you looked younger than your age. Sometimes you wished someone would call you as * _hyung_ *.

" What are you thinking? " Wonwoo asked as he sat down beside your form. You tipped your head behind slowly and popped your fingers together.

" Things..Plans to burn your things " You replied as he nodded and chuckled. Wonwoo knew you wouldn't tell him that easily.

" I'm curious..why don't you get along with us? I can see that you want to " Wonwoo whispered, keeping his face straight yet his eyes turned towards your side watching your reaction.

" I'm afraid " You muttered and played with the silver coloured rings on your fingers. It was a honest answer.

" Of what? " He pried softly speaking. You sighed and looked down onto your lap where your hands were placed.

" Afraid of getting attached " You let out a soft sigh and turned to face Wonwoo, who was now watching your form with an incredulous expression.

" Why're you getting afraid of getting attached-- "

" LUCA! Come here ! " Minghao yelled from the backside of the stage. You sighed and stood up, deciding listen to the elder's words.

" We've to talk " Wonwoo gripped your wrist tightly and held onto it, pulling you back down to whisper into your ear.

" Don't forget that " He chuckled and loosened his grip, standing up and walking away towards Woozi and DK.  
  
" I won't. You won't let me " You whispered to yourself and watched as his back walked away from you.

" What is it, Hao? " You asked softly while standing beside the elder male, who smiled brightly when you stood beside him.

" Took you long enough " He smirked and rested his arms on your shoulders while pulling you closer to himself.

" I'll miss you " Minghao smiled, his fingers playing with the silky hair on your head.

" You're gonna dye them.. aren't you? " He asked as a blonde silk lock fell past his slim fingers.

You gave him a nod and patted your hair down on your head before making some distance between the two of you. Minghao pouted and gripped onto your pink jacket pulling you closer to his lean body.

" You're not escaping from me and that too.. anytime soon " Minghao smirked and tightened his grip on your waist protectively while leaning his forehead onto yours.

" Whatever idiot " You grumbled and looked away from his piercing eyes feeling a blush creep up onto your cheeks as the warmth passed throughout your body.

" Excuse me guys..? Can you like please stop? " Jihoon frowned and crossed his arms over his chest as he looked up at the two of you.

" Whyyyyyy?~ I don't want to..! " Minghao whined as you pulled away from the Chinese male as quickly as you could and looked away towards the other side of the stage.

Jihoon grumbled about something and walked to the front back onto the stage while pulling Minghao with him.

You sighed and shook your head and walked near Mingyu- who was getting his makeup done.

" How're you doing? " Mingyu asked breaking the silence and eyeing your smaller form worriedly. The makeup artists started working on your make up.  
  
" Fine " You replied back, looking forward towards the staff members preparing and double-checking everything from sounds to lights.

" Fine?! You look skinny to me..you look like you've lost a lot of weight..! " Mingyu whispered as he didn't want a lot of attention on himself.

" Maybe " You quietly replied as the makeup artists finished the taller male's makeup and yours too.

" You should eat more " Mingyu said sincerely and you wished that he shouldn't have had. Atleast not now.

" I do eat. I just don't gain weight easily " You whispered and removed the pink jacket before wearing another white one for the jacket shoot and performance concert.

" Is that so..? I see " he muttered, nodding to himself as he turned to chat with Hoshi. * _Must've been awkward_ *

You walked on the stage, shaking your head and checking your mic - incase it's not working - as you watched a few female fans walk in. It was an open stage and the cold air was blowing fiercely. It didn't help with the performance at all.

" The moisture is heavy today " You whispered to yourself and played with your platinum locket on your neck and prayed that nothing bad should happen.

" This is bad " You looked up at the grey clouds, slowly gathering in the sky and it surely looked like it was about to rain.

" What's bad..? " Jeonghan asked slowly as he walked up beside your form. Your eyes turned to look at the man beside you before pointing upwards.

" Oh! This is bad ! " Jeonghan frowned as clouds seemed to be gathering up more and more.

The members slowly stood on the stage one by one in their assigned positions of the day, you had to shuffle in between Wonwoo and Mingyu- honestly not the best place to stand considering your height.

The members were all excited and happy for their mini concert hosted in Gangnam, Seoul. The weather didn't look good though and it was concerning you.

The fans looked excited and energetic, their happiness overflowing yet you worried for the fall, what if it rains? They'd be sick, you'd be sick and literally everyone will be sick.

" Are you ready? " Seungkwan yelled into the attacked mic and bounced in his place like the energetic person he is.

" Say the name! Seventeen! Hello everyone we're Seventeen! "

All of you bowed and greeted the fans who had now finished gathering up at the venue.

" Everyone thank you for coming here even in this kind of weather!!! "

" Please don't fall sick..! " Mingyu said and smiled at the fans who squealed at them.

" Shall we start?? " Jeonghan smiled as the lights dimmed down and the music started to play.

* _Why is the first song Mansae?!_ *

_________

It was almost 4 songs and a talk show later that it began to rain, starting off as slow and then increasing speed as it went on.

The carats aka the fans didn't waver and continued their fanchant while waving the light sticks and LED lightened name boards. You felt relieved before you felt yourself slip a bit landing on your knee along with everyone else. ( Thank God it was in the choreo )

The floor had gotten slippery too and it wasn't helping that some of you had shoes which had the capacity to slip easily like yours and Jihoon's.

The last song was playing and you couldn't help but let out a small frown at the dull ache in your knee before you heard a thunderous sound from the sky and flinched, closing your eyes and clenching your fists.

* _Don't wanna cry but here I don't wanna cry_ * You thought to yourself as another lightening flashed from the sky.

The booming thunderous sound made you flinch and slip in surprise during one of the movements with more footwork. You'd closed your eyes, feeling everything turn black, before opening them and watching the blurry faces of your members and a few men in black.   
  
You could faintly hear the shrieks and worried yells from everywhere around you. The sound surrounding around you loudly before it dulled down and you couldn't hear or feel anything.

___________

  
That was your first - ever - accident.

You slowly opened your eyes, everything felt being rushed, white ceiling with lights flashing in between and you being surrounded by many people with white coats and something just felt wrong.

After that your eyelids felt droopy and you didn't fight the urge to open them again.

_____

You woke up again but you didn't know when. Everything was dark in the room and it was cold, you shivered when the air hit your skin.

Your eyes shifted around the room, there was no one except for you inside the room.

Your ears searched for the sounds around the room, listening to the sound of beep-beep- your heartbeats. The machine glowing in the darkness of the room.

Oxygen mask over your nose and mouth providing your body with oxygen, just where did you hit yourself?

You tried moving your hand, shakily lifting it up and bringing it close to your face. It had needles pushed inside your skin - nerves - it was scary.

" Why.. am I here? " You whispered closing your eyes and letting your hand fall back beside your body.

Everything just flashed back into your mind as you remembered the back when you'd slipped on the stage and rolled down.

You'd fell off the stage.

Right. That was it.

The door opened and you squinted your eyes at the bright light, the person whoever entered gasped and ran back outside. You just watched her run out with a raise of an eyebrow.

" Weird " Whenever you'd say or even puff air from mouth , the mask would create fog around itself from the inside, it was fun to watch.

The door was fully opened now and you could hear the faint sounds of people outside fighting- or arguing.

" He's awake! " Your eyes followed the man with a white coat - recognising him as a doctor with a nurse right behind him.

" Relax okay Relax " He whispered although you weren't tense. He started preparing an injection.

" Where am I? " You asked the doctor, whose eyebrows furrowed.

" Hospital and ICU ward "

" I'm fine right? " You whispered, feeling a wave of sleepiness overtake your senses again. Your eyes were closing before you even knew it.

_____

" He's safe now!!!! YAY!! "

" Shh. It's a hospital "

" I just want him to wake up!! "

Your eyes slowly peeled open as you turned your eyes towards the side where you could feel a warm hand engulf your own.

" Wen Jun Hui " You whispered and tightened your hold on the elder's hand. Jun flinched in surprise and smiled when he noticed that you'd woken up.

" HYUNG HE'S AWAKE!!! " You heard Mingyu yell in excitement.

" Oh my god " Jeonghan came in running inside and crying his eyes out as he gasped.

" Is it that much of a big deal? " You spoke with your usual monotone and blushed looking away. Jeonghan chuckled and lightly hugged your form.  
  
" You don't know how much you mean to me...to us .." Jeonghan smiled as he pulled away, not wanting to hurt your fragile body.  
  
______

The incident had occurred two years after your debut with Seventeen, it still haunted you but you were grateful for your members and fans for making you feel better now.

You'd been given a whole month of rest after that and there would always be a member or someone with you everyday until you fell asleep.

Sighing you stood up and stretched your body while removing all the tension from your body and raised your hands up, moving backwards and doing a flip.

" How're you so flexible man?~ "

You shrugged at Seungkwan, who just stared in wonder and surprise at your body. You'd the most flexible body in the whole Seventeen.

" What're you guys doing? " Vernon asked confused as to why Seungkwan had his jaw dropped as if in shock.

" He's eating flies. That's all " You muttered and stood back to avoid the hits the '98 liner blowed towards you after he recovered from his shock.

" Yah! You punk! Come here! " You ran away from the Jeju male, passing by Joshua and muttering curses under your breath as he caught you by your waist and held you down.

" Where will you run now? ~ " Seungkwan smirked as he rolled his sleeves up and wiggled his fingers towards you.

" You can't do that. " You struggled in Joshua's hold, surprised that the elder was this strong.

" I can do whatever I want to " Seungkwan's smirk widened before he rested his hands on your sides, his eyes boring into yours as you gulped.

" Yeah but this is my body " You muttered and frowned at the childish elder.

" I can do whatever I want to with your body " Your red ears and face were enough for Seungkwan to laugh and start tickling you.

" DON'T DO THIS TO MEEEEE!!!!! "

Vernon smiled brightly and mischievously as he saw you getting tortured by Seungkwan in the most best way there could be.

" AHHHH " Your full on blown laughter surprised the trio present, they all had never heard you laugh- so of course it was a surprise.

" After three years of debut..we're listening to our Y/n laughing!!! " Your flushed face and the nonstop tickling wasn't helping in any way.

" Stop! STOOOOPPPPPPPPPPP " Your high pitched giggles surprised them even more, so much that Joshua gasped and blew air near your ear making you flinch and squirm.

\---------------------------

" What the fuck happened? " Seungcheol asked, his face showing the surprise as he noticed four males in the main room. Seungkwan was on the couch with Hansol while Joshua looked totally out of it. The last person- You.

The members looked confused at the four other members.

" Oh..you guys are back " Seungkwan muttered as he massaged his cheekbones. They were starting to hurt after all the laughing.

" Why was I even involved in this....?" Hansol muttered as he patted his own cheeks.

The main room was a mess before the members arrived, so you took it upon yourself to clean it all up while the rest three were sleeping out of exhaustion.

You stood up from the floor beside Jisoo, holding your hand for him to get up too. He smiled and held your hand tightly, pulling himself up.

" You guys are Idiotically crazy " You whispered to the three males who suddenly broke out into huge grins.

" We had a tickle session!!!! " Seungkwan told the confused members.

" Tickle..? Like all of you? " Jun asked surprised.

" Yeah all of us " Hansol smiled.

You huffed and looked down, searching for your earring that fell down during the laughter session.

" What're you looking for? " Seokmin asked to you, raising your head your hands moved to your ears, indicating that your earrings were lost.

" I swear on all my names, if I don't find them, I'll throw you into Han river " You glared at Seungkwan, who visibly gulped and started searching for your * _precious_ * earring.

\-----

  



	3. Chapter Three

Seungkwan was lucky that he found your earring and he thanked all his luck that he got it or else you would've thrown him into the nearby river.

You sighed and shook your head at the younger's earlier nervousness instead stood up and walked towards the couch. The dorm was quiet and empty since they all had gone out to hang out with Nu'est- just a simple hangout.

Sometimes it felt lonely to be left alone like this but sometimes it was an opportunity..to just rest or do something you won't be able to do in front of the members.

No.. nothing exotic or inappropriate. Something like creating yourself instead of finding yourself. So you do just that, painting and drawing in your free time before posting it on Instagram and getting many comments and likes.

You would blame Minghao for your current interest in arts. The Chinese male had taught you a lot- even if he was two years older than you. The two of you always spoke Chinese when you were in private, Minghao was like the closest person you had in the group. He understood you better than the rest.

Your attention was diverted from Minghao's thoughts to Baekhyun, the elder had sent a personal message to you since he wanted to meet up with you.

Sighing you stood up deciding not to ignore the elder anymore and dressed yourself up neatly with ripped black jeans and a simple oversized white shirt with full sleeves.

" The hair..? Who cares " * _The fans do_ * Groaning at the back of your throat you wore a black mask over your lower half of the face and styled your hair back to expose your forehead.

Clipping the sapphire blue and crystal clear diamonds bracelet on your right wrist, you set out for the meeting. Hoping no one would notice you, most of the times it was your fashion or accessories which made you get caught.

..

  


" Hyung? Where are you? "

" Near the park and oh yeah I found you~ " You could hear Baekhyun's voice right behind you. The elder male was slightly shorter than you, he wore a blue silk shirt and black skinny jeans with a panda mask over his face.

" YAHH!! Show some reaction! "

" Nice to meet you " You spoke in a monotone which resulted into the elder lightly punching your arm and chest.

" Surely weak as ever. Do you even hit the gym or just fawn over the boys there? " You smirked when you noticed the burning tips of the elder's ears.

" Where are we going? Hopefully you aren't here to kidnap me " You muttered and smirked when Baekhyun whined at how you were being rude and all.

" Why would I even kidnap you?! " The elder huffed an shook his head.

" So how have you been? " Baekhyun asked. It's been long since you'd both spoke.

" Fine. You? " You responded within 0.1 seconds which left Baekhyun to let out a breathy chuckle.

" Just like a Robot. You didn't change.." Baekhyun fondly smiled and he looked down at his sneakers.

" I can't help it. I'm used to responding like that " You whispered.

" I know. Anyways about the collab.. I hope you don't mind. " Baekhyun smirked as he spoke, he had already imagined your reaction to the news. He knew you'll be irritated and annoyed.

" I don't " Your hands moved inside your pocket as it turned cold, the air crisp around the two of you as you walked through the streets.

" We'll have to write the song and perform it live on stage. It's a great opportunity.. think about it. Exo X Seventeen ? How does that sound? " Baekhyun said excitedly while you frowned at him.

" That sounds like something extraterrestrial. Alien like. " You responded before shaking your head at him.

" Hmph! How mean! What should our genre be? The company gave me a go to select anything. They don't mind " Baekhyun smiled.

You scoffed silently before entering the park and looking around the area, there were a few people roaming around.

" Theme? Do you wanna discuss with your group members? " Baekhyun softly asked.

" Tch. No need. They already have a lot on their plates." You responded as you remembered your group had to perform at MAMA with Nu'est.

" Isn't that your group and Nu'est? " Baekhyun stopped in his spot as he pointed towards the group of people. * _They really are..._ * It made you feel kind of left out since they had invited you but you declined.

" Huh? Maybe your eyesight is weak and you're calling a group of random people as --"

" I can prove it to you "

Before you could even respond the elder took his mask off and waved his (Short) arms around. You facepalmed anticipating his next move.

" HEY KIDS!!!! I'M BYUN BAEKHYUN FROM EXO!!!! "

* _I don't know him.._ * You thought as you turned your back on him, speed walking towards a tree and standing behind it.

You heard a few loud shouts in reply as footsteps got closer and the members and Nu'est were in front of Baekhyun, who smirked in victory.

" Baekhyun-sunbaenim! What a surprise seeing you here! " Jonghyun from Nu'est smiled at the elder male, who waved his hands in dismissal.

" Um..sunbaenim..? Why would you shout out your own name? There could be crazy fans around us.. it's not safe " Chan said nervously.

* _Of course.. he is an idiot of top-notch..that's why_ * You nodded agreeing with your line of thought.

" I saw you guys but then Luca refused to believe that and I just had to do that! "

" Where's Luca? "

Baekhyun sighed as he neared the tree you * _stood_ *behind as he pulled you out by your arm. You frowned, not liking the idea of someone pulling you.

" Here he is "

" I told you kid.. they're the one. When will you ever believe this beautiful face? " Baekhyun teased him.

" Kid? My ass " You muttered as a series of punches hit your arm. You raised an eyebrow at the elder, who flushed again due to the earlier gym comment.

" Anyways.. What're you guys doing here so late? " Baekhyun asked smiling.

" So late? Oh please.. it's not even nine yet " You had to hold in and not smirk at the elder's lips pursued in a thin line. Baekhyun glared at you as his hand moved near your waist and pinched you. You flinched a bit and balled your hands as your eyes watered at the sudden pain. It didn't help that your waist was so sensitive.

You instinctively raised your hand and placed it on the elder's shoulder , tightening your grip on it as the elder bit down onto his lips to avoid any noise.

The Pledis members all looked between the two of you confused. Seungcheol looked baffled as he noticed the slight tears in your eyes and Baekhyun's eyes.

" Get away from me " You finally had enough as you slightly pushed him away and placed a hand on the spot that he had pinched.

" You should've had known better... baby " Baekhyun smirked with a shrug.

You deadpanned at him and bend down to pretend to remove your sneakers laces when Baekhyun decided to run for his life.  
  
" That should sent him back.. for now " You whispered followed by a troubled sigh. Knowing Byun Baekhyun, the beagle won't leave you alone for a long time.

  
  
...

" How do you know Baekhyun-sunbaenim? Is it because of the collab? " Minghao asked as you pried your shirt's buttons open.

" Hm.. I used to be in SM before joining Pledis.." You whispered as you turned around to face the half naked elder male, who nodded thoughtfully.  
  
" I know that. It's mentioned in your profile.. it's just.. I didn't know you were * _so_ * close to him " Minghao muttered as he sat down on his bed. You let out a small chuckle and shook your head, if you didn't know any better you would've had thought that Minghao was jealous.

" We're not that close. Atleast not as much as you and me. " * _That sounded kinda cheesy_ * You shrugged and removed your shirt before throwing it into the laundry basket inside your room. Minghao likes it clean plus you'd always learned to keep things neat and clean.

Something passed by Minghao's face. Something similar to relief? That should be impossible. Atleast You think.

" Don't work your little brain. Let's sleep, we've practice tomorrow. " You gestured for him to go sleep on his bed while you laid down on your own.

You'd already changed your pants into a soft cotton grey coloured pj's. The elder softly chuckled before he laid down beside you.

" I wanna sleep with you "

" You serious? There's a lot of space down there. How about I shove you? " You smirked when Minghao pouted. He wrapped his long arms around your waist and rested his head on yours as he closed his eyes.  
  
" Sleep now. We've practice tomorrow " You growled since he used your words against you. Sighing and giving up, you closed your eyes as the Chinese male pressed the button to turn the lights off.

...

" KIDS WAKE UP WE'LL BE LATE!!!!! " Jeonghan yelled as no one seemed interested in waking up.

" Tch. I'll wake them up.."

" OH? thank you so much, Y/n- sweety!!! "

" just coz your voice is annoying me " Jeonghan deadpanned as he watched you leave the kitchen, he glared at your small form and an anime fire covered him. He knew you were lying but it still fired him up.  
  
" Hao is already awake. Let's wake others "

" Seungcheol wake up!! YAH CHOI SEUNGCHEOL...!!! "

" IT'S HYUNG TO YOU BRAT!! "

_Eh..? That worked.._  
  
" Whatever. Cheol ah get ready. Except for Wonwoo everyone else is ready to go " You lied. Seungcheol groaned as he got up for shower.

" Wonwoo? YAH.. Jeon Wonwoo? Woke up.. wake up.. I'M SAYING WAKE UP!!! " You pulled the elder man down the bed which resulted in him groaning as his whole body hit the floor.

" I'm up...I'm up.." He murmured before standing up sleepily and walking towards the bathroom.

" Wake up~ Kwanie~ " You smirked creepily as you hovered above Seungkwan, who as soon as he opened his eyes noticed a ghost aka you staring at him.

" AHHHHHHHHH "

....

* * *

  
  


Seungkwan's scream had woken the rest too, some falling out of bed while some hitting their heads on the bedrest.

" So we've the collab practice first after that we'll have our own practice.. wait.. what about Y/n's schedule? " Seungcheol asked their manager, who looked sleepy.

" Huh..well collab practice will be from 7 am to 5 pm. After that your own group practice is from. 5:10 pm to 9 pm. SM - Pledis collab , you need to write the lyrics is from 9:10 to whatever timeset. Baekhyun-ssi has a schedule today and he'll be in a foreign country "

" That's fine. I've somewhat finished the composition and the lyrics..but I still don't know the theme "

" How could you not know the theme?!? " Vernon asked surprised.

" I've written different lyrics on different themes so whatever it is " You shrugged and stood up with a stretch.

" I'll have to talk to Mr.Park about the choreo..arrange a meeting with him. " You turned your head towards the manager who nodded.

Your phone rang as you picked it up, * _Beagle calling_ *

" You asked as you walked towards your room since your forgot the cap.

" **_YAH IDIOT! Did your finish writing-- "_**

You returned with the cap and plopped down beside Jeonghan and Vernon. Who were busy eating.

" **Did so. Before Chanyeol "**

The Seventeen members watched you curiously at the mention of Chanyeol.

" _**What do you mean..woah.. Write for me to**_...."

" **Byun Baekhyun. Do your work on your own. Do not drag me into your mess** " You smirked as you heard a whine.

" _**What mess...you brat! You're lucky you're one of the visuals or else I would've scratched your faceee "**_

" **Since when did the beagle turn into a cat? Aya~ Don't tell me now you've started to fantasise a new kink about - "**

" _**YAAHHHHHHHHHH**_ "

You accidently dropped your phone at his loud voice and pressed the speaker. Some choked at the sudden yelling.. while you facepalmed.

" **Beagle.. control your excitement. I'm not -- "**

" _**How MANY TIMES DO I TELL YOU!!! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT AND DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MY LIFE "**_

" **That's what everyone thinks, Baek "**

" _**NOOOOOO YAHH I'M GOING TO BOOK THE FIRST FLIGHT BACK AND SKEWER YOU ALIVE "**_

" **That is.. if you can catch me with your short legs and slower than snail speed..**." You heard a strangled whine from the elder.

" _**I swear on my only name! I will haunt you even after my death! "**_

" **Hyung** "

" _**Oh shit! Don't start with that!**_ "

" Come on guys! Finish your food, you're eating so slow.."

" Y-yeah "

" **Hyungie?~ will you haunt me?~** " You internally cringed at how cute you sounded.

" **Hyungie is so mean** " So.out.of.character. You facepalmed and heard Baekhyun groan.

" **_I'm sorry... I underestimated you_ **" Baekhyun sighed.

**" I know right. Come back safe, Baekkie~ I'll see you soon and we gotta go now ~ "**

...

* * *

Chen watched Baekhyun sigh as the elder male hugged him. Jongdae knew something was wrong with the elder male as he seemed energy less.

" Oh... it's his recharging time "

" Hyung.. Rest well " Jongdae smiled as Baekhyun smiled back and nodded into the hug.

* * *


End file.
